


Little Lion

by orphan_account



Series: She Who Fights Monsters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, Egg Preg, Episode: s07e17 Born Again Identity, Insanity, Jumped at the Call, Kid Fic, M/M, Mental Hospitals, Monsters, Mpreg, Post-Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Mariel Winchester. I'm the daughter of angel of Thursday, Castiel and Dean Winchester, and I refuse to be eaten by Leviathans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds, and I refuse to be eaten by leviathans in a month.**

“She looks delicious now, why can’t we eat her now?” One of the guards of their young prisoner’s door growled. “I don’t understand what a difference a month will make.”

“I can hear you.” Mariel growled from where she was sprawled out on the floor. “If you’re going to talk about eating me at least be quiet about it, you stupid aquarium rejects.”

“You be quiet brat!” The monster shouted indignantly. “No one likes it when you talk kid.”

“Untold millennia and you’d think that you would have better insults!” The young woman laughed lightly as the leviathan growled about how much it hated her young guts. “I’m not even a year old yet.”

“Just shut up!” The ancient beast mumbled, “At least I’m an adult.”

“Keep telling me to be quiet and I’ll start singing again.” Mariel grinned, she could almost hear the monster cringing from the hallway. “You know how much I love to sing.”

_Three…Two…One…_ **CRASH**

“And good morning to you, what an ugly face you are wearing today~!” Mariel smiled as the leviathan as it bore down on her. “Ah still smell like rotting drift, you should really invest in some mouth wash.”

“I should eat you.” The monster’s angry shark teeth freed themselves from their usual confines.

“I hope you realize the big dick himself, will have you for lunch or bibbed if you do.” The kick in the forehead had been something Mariel had expected, but what she had not expected was the world to suddenly start fading into black.

_Dreams had always, been a source of despair for the young hybrid. The vast of majority of them always had been and probably always would be nightmares, some of those nightmares were about being devoured by a hungry leviathan, others were what she had sensed in the moments of the laboratory just after her creation, and others were standing in the middle of a field full of motionless bodies with charred grass in the shaped like wings all too aware of the fact she was going to be next._

* * *

_The garden Mariel sitting in now seemed far too beautiful to be one of her dreams. “Well you came early than I expected.”_

_“Am I dead?” Mariel sighed as she placed her hands behind her head. “Did those fish eat me before I was_ ripe _.”_

_“No,” The soft voice whispered again, “You are just dreaming, I thought it would be a good idea to set this dream in the place where your father and uncle saw me.”_

_“Still drawing a blank here.” The psychical teenager rubbed the sides of her head softly, “You’re acting like I’ve met my dads.”_

_“Yes one would forget just how young you are by looking at you.” The warm chuckle felt soothing to the young one. “I am the angel, Joshua.”_

_“Angel…Like my dad?”_

_“You’re father, Castiel is my youngest brother.” Joshua ran a hand over her forehead, “Your wings are very similar to his.”_

_“I have wings?” The angel pulled his niece into a sitting position as incredulity spread over her face. “Of course I would have wings.”_

_“Whether you will be able to use them is up to you of course.” Joshua chuckled, “I hope you know where you happen to be going little one.”_

_“I don’t give a crap where I go.” Mariel rolled her shoulder softly, “Anywhere away from sea monsters that want to kill me and eat me.”_

_“Nonsense,” Joshua patted her head softly making the garden begin fade into a thousand different colours and directions. “You know they’d eat you alive.”_

_“That’s so damn comforting.” The hybrid’s world began spinning faster, “Why are you helping me now, I’ve been waiting for my entire life!”_

_“My father, your grandfather didn’t want you coming to anyone’s attention until the time was right.” The word’s barely reached Mariel’s ears in the whirlwind, “When the time comes you’ll know what to do.”_

_“Wait how am I even supposed fly?!”_

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. I am going to save myself from becoming fish food, as soon as I get back to earth because now is the right fucking time.**

* * *

“So what?”

“I deserved to die. Now, I can't possibly fix it... So why did I even walk out of that river?”

“Maybe to fix it.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You woke up…” The clear disappointment in the leviathan’s voice rang through the hybrid’s head as she was dragged on to her feet. “Dick, wants to see you again.”

“Of course he does.” The physical adolescent growled in annoyance, the world was still spinning. But whereas when Joshua had made the world the world spin with all those beautiful colors the dullness of this room seemed overwhelming. “Now get off of me, you fish freaks.”

“Or what?”  The one who had clearly kicked her in head was in the shape of a girl at most ten years older than my physical age, “You’re going to use those angel powers you’re supposed to have.”

“Yeah.” The other one leviathan who had taken the form of a young man the size of a linebacker, tightened his grip on Mariel’s arm effectively shattering her bone, as he guffawed stupidly. “Or what?”

“I said let go of me.” Mariel struggled with all her might, two more snaps shot pain through her small arms as more pieces of her skeleton smashed to pieces. “I’ll tear you both into so man pieces you won’t know what goes where when you try to put yourselves back together!”

“Aw she’s so cute when tries to be all spunky and shit.” The male leviathan actually attempts ripping her arm out of its socket for a second. “Are you sure we can’t eat her right now, she looks way to yummy to wait.”

 “LET GO RIGHT NOW!” The hybrid practically screeched, her body was breaking broken too quickly to heal itself, her angel half usually repaired her body within minutes but if they kept re-breaking her like this Mariel had no clue how much longer her skinny body could take this for. “I SAID LET ME GO!”

“May be we should eat her early anyway,” The female leviathan ran fingers over the hybrid’s face, “She really does look tasty…We could make it nice and slow or maybe...”

The ancient monster ran her fingers over of Mariel’s shoulder blade before plunging a hand into the bony flesh, “May be we can see those wings she’s supposed to have.”

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. I am going to save myself from becoming fish food and I don’t give a flying rat’s ass how.**

* * *

“Dean?” Sam looked over at his older brother, “You ok?”

“What?” Dean tore his eyes away from his cell phone for the first time in the past twenty minutes. “Yeah, fine.”

“What is dude?” Sam’s eyebrows raised in alarm, “Dude you didn’t have another _accident_ with another one night stand did you? If you did I swear to-!”

“Chuck texted me.” The flatness of Dean’s answer completely contradicted the emotions contorting his face. “I’ll be back.”

“How’d Chuck even get our number?” Sam sat straight up as his older brother began to rummage into a bag containing bottles and bottles of borax. “And why are you going alone?”

“Because you need to sleep,” The older Winchester picked up the one of the containers of holy oil the pair had managed to keep and slipped it into the same bag, “And I am going let you get some fucking sleep if it’s the last thing I do.”

“But De-!”

“Get some fucking sleep, I’ll be back in the morning.” With that Dean stomped out of the Rufus’ run down former home. The scowl that had formed on his face deepened as he stared at the being laid out on his baby’s hood.

“They were nicer ways to tell him, you know?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Chuck, keep sitting on my car and I will make sure you end up on a tortilla.” Dean growled as the skinnier man slid off the hood with a small smile, “So what was so important that you had to come to see me? Aren’t you like supposed to record not to interfere?”

“That’s the idea, right now though I’m just supposed to point you into the right direction.” Chuck smiled as he leaned onto the passenger side door.

“And that counts as not interfering?” Dean rolled his as they both slid into the Impala. “I call bullshit.”

“How is Castiel?” The prophet of the lord asked in almost hushed tone, “Last vision I had him he was almost comatose.”

“You probably know more about how he is than I do.” The young hunter’s clenched around the Impala’s key. “He hasn’t moved since we sat him down after he put whatever the fuck was going on in Sam’s head into his head.”

“You’ve been speaking to _Meg_ every day?” Chuck’s face twisted into a disgusted grimace.

“Yeah.”

“Dealing with the demon slut aside,” The prophet sighed and looked over to the hunter, “Does Sam know?”

Dean’s fingers now flexed defensively around the steering wheel causing Chuck to quite wisely shift just a bit away out of the hunter’s immediate striking distance, “Does Sam know what?”

“About you and Cas.”

“No, he doesn’t.” The underneath Dean’s firm tone the other man could hear the buried sadness, the rage, and something that felt an awful lot like worry, “Especially not after having his wall broken and then that whole god incident.”

“He’s going to find out anyway soon, you should tell him yourself.” The prophet chided, his eyes still glued to Dean’s gun hand. “And no I did see him being told, I saw the aftermath, so whether or not you told him. I don’t know.”

“You either don’t know or can’t tell me anything important, can you?” Dean growled, “And I don’t care what you saw Sammy won’t find out.”

“But-!”

“I said he won’t find out!” Dean slammed his hand down on the dashboard, “He doesn’t need to know because he just shouldn’t, ok?”

“That’s not what he’ll be reacting to at the time, turn right and we’re there.”

* * *

“Stop touching me!” Mariel screeched as the monster’s gnarled fin like appendage from the creature’s true form tried to dig a piece of her flesh out. “I swear to god I will kill you!”

“Aww but even god couldn’t to kill me so why would you be able to?” The leviathan wrapped around the young one’s soft shoulder blade. “What makes you sure that you’d be able to kill me?”

“BECAUSE I’M SPECIAL!”

Something warm, spread through Mariel’s little body. The restricting feeling she had always felt in her own skin fading for a second before smashing completely leaving nothing but pure bliss. Like peace. Like heaven…Like she was going to actually die from this monster ripping out her soul.

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. And I am not going to die.**

Mariel looked over her skinny frame; there were no visible wounds anymore. The young hybrid looked over at the Leviathans who had been watching over her had not been so lucky. The monsters eyes had burned out of the human forms they had taken. The fight or flight instinct instilled in every creature ever created, reared its self-preserving head inside Mariel’s half angel gullet.

After a quick rifling through the pockets of both monsters, Mariel had a key to get out of the building and about sixty dollars. The key card had the door open and Mariel took her first tentative step into the world without being shackled and blindfolded.

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. And I might just be…free…?**


	4. Chapter 4

Mariel could tell something was not right. The leviathans usually had more than two guards to watch over her, she could remember overhearing them referring to her as a _flight risk_ once. As Mariel walked through the overly silent place they had been keeping her in. Now that she could see the actual hallways without a blindfold she could see that it resembled the set of a television drama she had watched, before a leviathan put a foot through her tv.

The serious lack of guards settled into the pit of Mariel’s stomach like an improperly digested dinner. The hybrid’s gaze was cast everywhere at once, but nothing even attempted to try and stop her. Within fifteen minutes of the overwhelming lack of sound Mariel broke into a run, the wallet filled with the key card and money she had taken smacking her hip from where she had tucked into her the waist band of her underwear. She practically tumbled down the four flights of emergency stairs.

When she finally reaches the bottom level Mariel saw them, five other Leviathan guards spread eagled on the ground like swatted flies. Which in the case, the young hybrid thought with a terrified grimace, might be pretty close to the actual truth. Righteous fury seemed to bubble and crackled around their corpses as the young one tried her best not step upon the burnt ovals that had once held their minds. The image burned itself into her soul.

Mariel began to tremble like a rattled leaf. The adrenaline that had carried the young hybrid out of her cell was fading fast. She had no place to go. No idea how to care of herself. No one to take care of her. She was completely alone…

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. And for the first time I think I’m going to die.**

Dean half pulled, half dragged himself out of the car; they were in front of what looked like a mostly abandoned mental institution.  The whole place was making the hunter’s skin crawl, he had absolutely no idea why the prophet was smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “So you’re going to go in and you’re going to find someone that needs you.”

“And do what?” Dean growled, his hands curled around one his beloved weapons.

“You’ll know when you find them.” Chuck nodded, “Now I’m going to go, you go do what you have to.”

“Fine.” Dean sighed as the prophet of the Lord disappeared into the forest. “So I’m going into a place with no idea what I’m going up against and I have no back up.”

The hunter sighed as adrenaline pumped itself through his veins. There was nothing he could now, Chuck had said someone needed him. God damn it, he was going to save every stupid son of bitch he could. He had to save every single person he could.

The hunter growled once before kicking the door straight off of its hinges. He heard a gasp and some shuffling in somewhere in the one of the shadowier sections of the room. The hunter’s eyes were drawn to the sound’s source.

A skinny girl, probably a teenager was shaking like a leaf in a hurricane, in the corner face buried in her thin hands. Dean sighed softly, “Hey kid.”

An identical set of green eyes looked up at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning time: So apparently this chapter is going to be some serious blasphemy…Like more serious than my nephilim gay love child… So if you are seriously religious I might suggest skipping this chapter.

“ ** _Thank you_** , **_Joshua_**.” The creator’s voice rang through the ancient angel’s head as continued to tend the plants. “ ** _Do you remember what I had you write tell Metatron to write all those years ago_**?”

“ _Which words, father_?” Joshua smiled down at over grown hedges he was trimming. “ _There have been many_.”

“ ** _The book on how to kill Leviathans_** ,” The creator’s words held a certain softness that should not have been connected to the subject matter. “ ** _The bone of the Righteous Mortal soaked in the blood of three of my fallen_**.”

“ _Yes_ , _I remember father_.” The gardener answered, as he ran fingers over the beautiful branches tenderly, “ _Why do you ask this now_ , _father_?”

“ ** _Because the savior is finally ready to take her place_** _.”_

* * *

 “You’ve reached Chuck Shurley, I can’t come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep.”

 “Damn it, Chuck pick up your phone and call me back.” Dean gritted into his mobile. After a giving the girl a face full of holy water and a small cut with a silver knife to her arm Dean hand dragged the young woman outside, where he and Chuck had parked the replacement impala. “I’ve called you with every cell phone I own now call me on one of them!”

“I don’t think he’s going to call back.” Mariel answered from her seat on the impala’s hood.  “You know I always pictured the outside to be a bit more glamorous.”

“Be sarcastic after we get you into real clothes.” The hunter sighed, “Get off the damn car.”

The physical teenager slipped off the front end with huff, as Dean grumbled about going to the trouble of stealing another impala. “Door’s open.”

“Excuse me?” Mariel tilted her in confusion. “What door? Nothing’s open.”

“You open it like this.” Dean trudged over to the other side of the car and yanked the door open. “And you sit there.”

Mariel slid into the seat without a word, the hunter looked her over once, “Seat belt?”

“What’s a seat belt?” The hybrid’s eyes seemed to swim with wonder at from all the new experiences. The hunter tried to keep his mind off of another brunet with who was fascinated by what humans did….

Finally after a very confused discussion about what the safety belt could possibly be used for and a quick argument about how something so restricting could not possibly be a necessity. They were both strapped in, huffing and annoyed, but on the road. “You’re going to be with me and brother until we figure out what to do with you.”

“Will there be fish freaks there?” Mariel crinkled her nose in disgust at the mere thought of Leviathans.

“Not live ones.”

**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**My name is Mariel Winchester. My parents are the angel of Thursday Castiel and Dean Winchester. I am chronologically eight months old. I am physically 16. I stand at five feet and four inches. I weigh exactly 102 pounds. And I am sitting in a car with a stranger and my survival instincts are going into overdrive.**

**Grandfather please help.**

“So you’re Mariel.” Dean’s hands were gripping the steering wheel like a life preserver. “Do you have a last name?”

“I was told my last name is Winchester.” Mariel answered, honest innocence seeping into every single syllable. “I was told that was my father’s surname. I have no clue if that is the truth though, fish freaks do lie.”

“Yeah they do.” The hunter’s white knuckles flexed tensely, his stomach feeling like it had gone through a blender over and over after being puréed. “How old are you?”

The young hybrid stared outside of the window. “Chronologically or Physically?”

“Both.”

“I am chronologically eight months old.” Mariel pulled herself into a ball, as if her physical age was striking fear into the very recesses of her young soul. “I am physically 16 years old.”

The car stopped far shorter than it should have, “Eight months…her after those of bitches.”

“Sort of.” The young woman looked at her dirtied feet. “Why are you taking me with you? I’m sure you have to have better things to do.”

“Normally I would.”

* * *

_“Who are we to question Joshua’s words? He has never led us wrong before.”_

_“He does speak father’s word.”_

_“How do we know the words he says is the truth?”_

_“Yes all this battle for free will, how do we know Joshua is not lying to us in order to control us for his own purposes?”_

_“Joshua would never, he is an honest brother we have always been able to trust, no matter what the situation called for.”_

_“As was Castiel but now he is_ fallen _and dead.”_

_“But Joshua has never leaded unto the wrong path in the past.”_

_“And you forget Castiel was still very young.”_

_“Joshua lacks the power needed to rebel.”_

_“And Castiel was?! He was only second sphere.”_

_“Castiel was intended to be promoted to an archangel after the apocalypse.”_

_“So he had the power of archangel buried in his grace?”_

_“And now he and debatably the most important human in history have produced an abomination.”_

_“Not an Abomination. A child. And not just a child, The Child.”_

* * *

“You’re telling me?” Dick Roman folded his hands almost delicately as he calmly stared the two younger leviathans down. “You went to go pick up my little snack and discovered that our siblings’ eyes had been burned out of their skulls.”

The pair nodded, both twitching slightly with fear. “And that they had all died?”

“Yes, sir.” The smaller of the two monsters muttered softly, “Like…”

Dick asked still completely calm. “Like what?”

“Like they had been smote by angel sir.” The other shifted from foot to foot with worry, “And that she had escaped sir.”

“Then gentlemen, I believe we have a problem that needs taking care of.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Who’s that?” Mariel peered over at Dean’s log like younger brother, “And why didn’t he wake up we got here?”

“He’s tired.” Dean growled and gestured to his own sleeping bag, “You tired or something?”

“I don’t need to sleep,” Mariel answered the same honest confused note of another person with the same dark hair… “Well I do, just not nearly as often as humans do.”

_Castiel’s fingers were running down Dean’s bare chest. “Do you know what a nephilim is?”_

“You’re half human, right.” It is not a question or an accusation. “Half human, half angel.”

_“They’re the kids of angels and humans, right?” Dean could not have been more confused, the touch and the words were conflicting sides of his brain’s spectrum of understanding._

“How did you know that?” The hybrid’s eyes widened to the size of tea saucers, “No one except for the Fish Freaks are supposed to know about me. Dick said no one did.”

_The angel shifted from where he had been laying comfortably snuggled into the hunter’s side, and began to straddle him. “We are on the way to defeating Eve, correct?”_

There was something off in Dean’s smile, had Mariel known what someone with a broken heart looked like, she would recognized it immediately.

_“I still have no idea where you are going with this but yeah.” Dean’s dick gave an interested twitch as the angel squirmed on top of him._

“I know a lot of things I’m not supposed to, go try to get some sleep alright.”

_“Would you like to have a child with me, Dean?” Hope shined in the angel’s eyes, the emotions he had picked up as a human sparkling through his grace._

Mariel scrunched her nose in annoyance, and after a few more minutes of silent contemplation, the hybrid agreed to attempt to try to sleep.

_“You and me, have a kid?” Dean stared up at his angel, a flicker of something passing through the both of them, making the decision for them immediately. “Why the fuck not?”_

The young woman had been out as soon as her dark waves had hit the pillow. Dean pulled Bobby’s flask from his jacket pocket, as his heart felt a familiar clench.

_Casstiel had practically collapsed on top of Dean. They had sex before; hell they had had sex many times before. But never, never like this. This had been something so very different from every other time before. “Wow…”_

_Castiel muttered a muffled something into the crook of his hunter’s neck; Dean could not help but smile as raked his fingers over the angel’s bare back. “What was that?”_

_“A daughter.” The angel lifted his head just barely high enough to capture Dean’s gaze. “I said we will have a daughter.”_

_“How do you know that?” Realization took hold of the human; he was going to be a Dad._

_“It’s because I identify as male.” Castiel answered without hesitation, “Father believed that Daughters and Fathers, Sons and Mothers had the strongest bonds.”_

_A warm something call it instinct or love surged through the righteous man’s heart “When’s she going to be born?”_

_“Whenever she’s ready. Nephilim are strange like that.”_

Sam’s soft snore wrenched Dean out of his reverie, he was an older brother and a father to boot, now was not the time to act like a love sick teenage girl. No now was the time for him to be strong. But even with that knowledge as he looked upon his daughter’s sleeping face he could feel more memories seeping through him.

Dean could remember Castiel standing in that ring of Holy Fire. Dean could remember standing at the door and turning to look at Cass, and in that horrible moment he had almost asked, _“What about the baby?”_

Dean could remember assuming there was no baby after that. That she had just been a ploy by Cass in an attempt to keep his trust intact. The hunter buried his head face in hands for a moment stifling a sniff. Of course she had not been a lie; of course she had to be here laying in his sleeping bag near Sam. After every untruth, the one Dean really hoped to be a lie, after his angel’s _death_ at the lake, had to be the one to come true.

“She’s so damn beautiful Cass.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So I posted this on fanfiction.net and tumblr initally. Forgive it's un-betaed status. >


End file.
